deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kevin3798/Kevin3798's Dead Trigger 2 Beginner's Guide
Hello and welcome to my guide on Dead Trigger 2. There are a lot of words here. If you played this game for a long time you'll still learn some stuff here so keep reading and comment. First of all, what is Dead Trigger 2? Main article: http://deadtrigger.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Trigger_2 Dead Trigger 2 is a first-person shooter developed by Madfinger Games. It is a zombie-themed survival game. It was released on October 23, 2013 for iOS and Android. The game is free, but I.A.Ps are provided if wanted. So I downloaded the game. Now what? As soon as you start up the game for the first time, a special cutscene will appear. It will play only once. After the cutscene has finished log in to an account or create one. After continuing you will end up in a mission. This mission is a tutorial so follow the steps. Complete the mission and start the next ones following the instructions made by the survivors. Selecting Difficulty As soon as you are allowed to start non-storyline missions attempt the hard difficulty. You will receive more damage but you will receive a larger objective completion reward, usually around 50% more than on normal difficulty. Missions that have larger objective completion rewards than usual do not have cash pickups. Weapons and Equipment First of all, do not spam consumables. They are expensive and should only be used when necessary. Secondly, DO NOT use gold to skip waiting times or instantly gain blueprints. They only waste gold that can be used to buy something useful from the Smuggler. Setting the clock in an attempt to skip waiting times will only increase waiting times if set again back to the correct time. Only frag grenades and painkillers should be used. They're reliable and are cheap to build. Do not upgrade the CZ 75. It should only be used as a backup in early rounds. Replace with the Ithaca or M-16. Only upgrade the MP5K and Wrench once because by that time other weapons are available. Do not upgrade a single weapon more than two times. Equip a long range weapon and a close range weapon to cover most distances. Killing the Zombies and Not Getting Killed The Zombies are your main and only enemies. Prioritise on killing the enemy that can damage you the soonest. Aim for the head if an accurate weapon is wielded. Each weapon has a different movement speed, with melee weapon having the highest. A Special Zombie is a large zombie that has special properties along with extra health. They will always drop ammo when damaged and cash when killed. If a Special Zombie spawns a notification will pop-up as a sound and visual image flashing on the left side of the screen with the picture of the spawned enemy. If it spawns do not lose focus on the normal zombies as they can deal as much damage as the big ones. If no zombies are nearby (indicated by red skulls appearing near the crosshair) then proceed to attack the zombie with a ranged weapon. Nearby Special Zombies out of your peripheral vision are marked by a red skull in a yellow circle. Melee is not advised as they can deal massive amounts of damage in different ways. The Kamikaze is the first Special Zombie you will encounter. This zombies has a guaranteed drop of an Ithaca blueprint when killed. He walks slowly towards you and doesn't have much health compared to the other Special Zombies. If he gets too close he will explode and will likely kill you. The Scienfist can deal damage via radiation if you get too close. It can deal no more than 10 damage a second on hard difficulty. Oddly, its melee attack will not deal any damage to you. It suffers from a major melee weakness as it can only take twice as much hits than a normal zombie can. The Vomitron will likely be the most annoying zombie to deal with. It can spit acidic vomit at the player when standing still. The biggest tip is to CHANGE direction of where you are moving as it can predict where you go so moving in one direction would still get you splattered with acidic vomit. As soon as it stands still get a melee weapon and move towards it while changing direction when it spits. It can only take up to five times the hits it would take to permanently kill a normal zombie. The Rager is fastest of all zombies. He can charge at the player if there is a direct line of sight. He will look up and make a sound which notifies that he will charge at the player. Sometimes he will turn around corners while charging. He takes more damage when recovering from a charge, but melee weapons don't do any extra damage. If you get hit by his melee attack or charge you will be knocked down and take heavy damage. Unlike the Vomitron this Special Zombie cannot predict the player's movement and will charge at the last location the player was as soon as the zombie began to run. Strafe perpendicular to him with enough space to avoid him. But watch out for other zombies. The Panzer has the most health of all the zombies. It wears a large heavy armour suit which protects it from a lot of damage. It is slow and can only melee attack the player. Its melee attack can knock down the player. If shot continuously it will walk in one direction, leaving its weakness, the back exposed. If shot enough in the back or front it will curl, leaving its back exposed for around five seconds. It will take increased damage and will curl instantly if damaged with any explosive. Summary Make sure you are properly equipped with the right weapons and gear. Be aware of all zombies visible or not. Remember what the Special Zombies are capable of doing. Take your shots with long range weapons and run away with a melee weapon. Use consumables when necessary and try playing missions on higher difficulty as you get better. Take care and don't cheat. The Zombies won't be impressed. Category:Guides Category:Blog posts